Lucky Star
by Leon L. Lawliet
Summary: Nothing to do with the series of the same name...anyway, first fic. Gold finds his lucky star...a lot closer to earth than you might think.


**A/N:** I'm sort of a blunt person, so I think that reflects a little in the story…oh well, I like it.

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, I'm going to write a fic about something I own. Come on, people. (Non-sarcasm version: I don't own Pokemon. Duh.)

* * *

"Hey Crystal!"

"What?" She turned to see a pair of golden eyes inches from hers and nearly toppled over backwards. "Geez, Gold, what do you want?"

Gold smirked, obviously pleased with the reaction. "Pierce my ear," he replied.

Another strange request, imagine that. "Why should I do that?"

"Because I don't know how."

She had more questions, but opted not to go through another round of mockery and bad jokes. "Fine, let's go to the mall. Better to let a pro do it."

"Deal," he said, and swung down from his perch on the branch. Crystal liked to watch the trees outside her room sometimes when their flowers bloomed. Of course, the branch next to her window tended to attract a certain monkey. She sighed, grabbed her jacket, and went downstairs. She opened the door to find Gold holding a few freshly-picked flowers. "For you," he said, offering them to her with an exaggerated bow.

"Oh, you're hilarious," she shot back, rolling her eyes.

"Fine then, let's do this," he replied. He took one of the flowers and placed it behind her left ear. "There, now you look even more beautiful."

Crystal blushed a little, but knew better than to dwell on anything Gold said. "Whatever."

Gold's smile faltered for a moment, but he recovered quickly. "Well, let's go!" he announced, and marched off down the road with Crystal a few steps behind.

* * *

Ten minutes later , Gold flopped down in the middle of the road.

"Now what?" Crystal asked.

"Thirsty," he said. He proceeded to withdraw a water bottle from his backpack and chug half of it.

The display reminded Crystal that she could also use a drink. "Can I have some of that?"

"Sure," he replied, and tossed her the bottle. He waited until she took a swig before adding, "You prefer the indirect kiss?"

She immediately spewed the water everywhere, most of it landing on Gold. "W-what?" she stammered, face red with half anger and half embarrassment.

"Geez," he said, wiping the water off his face with his sleeve. "It wasn't supposed to rain yet."

"Shut up…wait, it's supposed to rain?"

Gold smirked at her again. "What, doesn't Super-Serious Gal watch the news? I figured that would be your favorite show." As if on cue, clouds began to gather overhead.

"Oh, great," Crystal mumbled. She sure picked a wonderful day to take off on a whim. One of Gold's whims, no less.

"Have no fear, Gold is here!" he shouted, and struck another exaggerated pose.

Crystal planted her face in her palm and restrained the urge to tell Gold he _caused_ more fear than cured it. "And what can you possibly do?"

"This," he announced, producing and unfolding an umbrella as the rain started pouring down.

She glared at him. "That thing isn't big enough for both of us."

"It is if you squeeze in really close," he replied with his signature grin. Crystal thought seriously for a moment before deciding she couldn't punch rain in the face.

"Fine, just go," she said, and the pair trudged off again, a grin still plastered on Gold's face.

* * *

With rain comes wind, and this storm was no exception. Gold, being Mr. Oblivious, wasn't fazed at all. However, there was just enough wind to overpower Crystal's jacket. She shivered slightly, which caused Gold to turn and cock an eyebrow at her.

"What? It's chilly out here," she grumbled.

"Hm…okay, here," he said, handing her the umbrella and falling back a step.

"What are you-" She was cut off by two arms wrapping around her midsection. They pulled her right next to Gold, who rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Warmer?" he asked with an audible smirk.

At this point, both Crystal's face and temper exploded. She spun around and shoved Gold away, which sent both him and the umbrella sprawling to the ground. "What is your PROBLEM today?!" she screamed.

"Aw, but Crys," he said, rising and dusting himself off, "it's because I love you."

"Listen Gold, I've had enough of your jokes today-"

"I'm not joking."

Wait, that's not right. Gold never sounds that serious. Crystal turned and stared at him again, at the eyes that were usually full of mockery…they seemed softer…the cocky smirk was replaced by as sincere a smile as she'd ever seen on him. Gradually, her features softened as her brain started putting two and two together. "Wait…you're…serious?"

Gold let out an exasperated sigh. "You still think I'm joking, huh?" He then closed the gap between them in two steps and planted his lips squarely on Crystal's. She froze in shock for a moment as everything started clicking into place. Why he would consistently risk his neck to irritate her, why he always tried to impress her, why he seemed to spend every waking moment he could around her. He really _was_ serious. She also realized something else…why she let him follow her around, why she worried so much when he started pulling eccentric stunts, why she even left the window next to the branch open. She loved him too…had, since the very beginning.

He pulled away as she finished the thought. "Better?"

She could only nod, a streak of red still covering her face.

"Okay then," he said, recovering the umbrella, "let's go. Believe it or not, people don't actually live at the mall."

What humor there was in the statement was lost on the two as they set off again, but neither really minded…or noticed, for that matter. The only difference was that they now walked hand in hand, Crystal still spaced out and Gold grinning like he'd saved the world again.

* * *

The trip to the mall finally ended twenty minutes later, which gave Crystal time to find her voice and Gold the edge to his smirk. "So, where is this place?" he asked.

"There," she replied, and pointed to a shop that looked exclusively for twelve-year-old girls. Gold paused to stare at it precociously. "Oh, come on," she said, shoving him inside.

The clerk was on them in two seconds. "Hello hello, what can I do for you today?" she chirped.

"He wants an ear piercing," Crystal replied, and pointed over her shoulder at Gold, who had faltered again in the doorway.

"Done!" the clerk chimed, and all but threw him into a chair. She vanished for a split second before returning with a needle and cushion. "Right or left?"

"Er…left," Gold stammered, staring at the needle. Crystal stifled a giggle; even though he had come up with this idea himself, Gold was still incredibly nervous.

"Okay, one second please," the clerk replied. She placed the cushion behind his ear, lined up the needle, and thrust it through the lobe in one swift motion. Gold visibly and audibly flinched. "All done! Also, as a bonus, today only, this is a free service! Enjoy!" she sang, and glided off around the corner.

"Airhead," Crystal muttered after her. She then turned to face Gold. "What kind of earring did you want, anyway?"

"That one," he said matter-of-factly, pointing to the star-shaped jewel in Crystal's left ear.

"…Wait, why this one?" she asked, confused.

"Well, I guess you could stay that close to me all the time if you wanted to."

Her face flushed, which elicited rolls of laughter from Gold. "Oh, shut up!" she yelled before removing the jewelry from her ear and placing it in the newest hole in Gold's head. It certainly wasn't the first hole.

"How do I look?" he asked, striking another ridiculous pose.

"Like an absolute idiot," she replied, and both of them cracked up.

The mall's intercom interrupted loudly. "_The mall will be closing in fifteen minutes._"

"Yeah, yeah, we're going," Gold shouted back.

Crystal glared at him as they exited. "You really are a weirdo."

"I know," he replied, and added a trademark smirk.

* * *

The sky outside had grown dark, but at least the rain had stopped. They had taken a different route home and were passing through a park along the way when Crystal yawned loudly. "You and your random quests," she complained, rubbing her eyes.

Gold glanced over at her. "Take five?" She nodded, and they sat down on the nearest bench. Tree flowers weren't due to bloom for another couple of weeks, but for some reason the one in front of them had jumped the gun and decorated itself in white petals.

"Gold?" she mumbled, turning to face him.

He did the same. "Hm?"

"I forgot to say…I love you too."

Gold grinned again, a genuine grin. He slipped his arm around her and kissed her lightly on the forehead. Crystal just laid her head on his shoulder and promptly fell asleep. The sky was now dotted with stars, but Gold didn't waste any time trying to find his lucky one and thank it. No, that particular star was now lodged in his left ear. He glanced over at the girl sleeping next to him, touched the earring, and smiled. Maybe his joke in the mall wouldn't turn out to be a joke after all.

* * *

**A/N #2:** Second fic ever, first one I feel is worthy of the internet. Read, rate, comment…or don't. I can't control what you do. I like it; if you want to tell me you like it too, go right ahead. If you want to tell me anything at all, go right ahead.

11/14 Small edit and summary added.


End file.
